


Car Drive

by pure_blood147



Series: Dust [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cas' point of view.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Car Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' point of view.

We were in a car, it was around noon, the sun was shining. Sam was driving, Bobby next to him and me and Dean were sitting in the back, holding hands. I was waching the dust as it was flying through the air.  
"Can you see the dust? How shiny it is?"  
"What?! What dust?" Dean jumped, "Impala is perfectly clean, Cas!"  
"They're a good match, aren't they?" Bobby whispered to Sam.  
"I can here you, Bobby. 'Course we are," reassured them Dean, "The dust is beautiful, Cas, as much as your eyes. I love your eyes. I love YOU."


End file.
